


For Your Protection

by writingramblr



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Dreams, Kissing, Mild Language, Post-Season/Series 01, Speculation, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jarvis accidentally gets a present for his family that isn't quite suitable, he offers it to Peggy, and she ends up saddled with a literal ball of fluff and energy in the form of Beast, a golden retriever/German shepherd puppy, and hijinks ensue.</p><p> </p><p>A short fluffy story that was inspired by a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Protection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge closet Jarvis/Peggy shipper, but I can also really get on board the Sousa/Carter ship, so there's elements of that here. Also, I feel like Howard and Angie would totally butt heads, but in the end, probably date at least once.  
> enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> and whoa this got longer than planned.

When the time had come, and Angie had hit the big time, Peggy Carter found herself alone inside the mansion that Jarvis had gladly provided for her to stay in while Howard was out and about.

The place was obscenely large and certainly could use more than a fireplace for warmth, but Peggy wasn’t sure how to say that without coming off sounding like an ungrateful type.

Jarvis came by one day, arms full of a gift basket no doubt from Angie to try and apologize for the fact she wouldn’t be coming back for Christmas, but hopefully Easter, and Peggy almost cried in the front hallway.

She’d never imagined how close she’d grow with her friend from the diner, though she’d remained very stoic throughout the entire revelation that Angie wouldn’t be living with her, now was when it really hit home.

Daniel had invited her over for dinner with him and his extended family, but she felt uncomfortable going along with that so soon, and had declined.

Now she found herself wondering if she’d made the right decision or if she was just being selfish and slightly martyr-like about the whole thing.

“Miss Carter, I wonder if I might suggest something to elevate the holiday time…loneliness?”

Peggy glanced over at the tall butler who’d once been a complete nuisance until he proved himself a valuable ally and true friend.

She smiled sadly and shook her head,

“I’m not sure there’s anything you can really do Mister Jarvis, it’s just my luck to have to spend the holiday alone again. Silly me for getting my hopes up that it wouldn’t become my tradition.”

Jarvis looked embarrassed, and indeed even his ears were turning pink,

“Please forgive me Miss Carter, but you’re being utterly ridiculous. I have the perfect solution, if you’ll allow me. Mrs. Jarvis didn’t approve of a rather…hasty Christmas purchase I made for the children, so I wondered if you’d be interested in accepting it? It would provide protection as well as companionship…”

Peggy frowned slightly,

“What on earth are you going on about?”

Jarvis passed her a small grainy black and white photograph, of what appeared to be a golden haired puppy with a pointed snout and perked ears, frolicking about someone’s backyard.

“He needs a good home, and there’s plenty of space inside, and out, for him to reside with you here…if you’d like?”

Peggy smiled, despite herself. She’d never owned a pet, and certainly never seen herself getting one on her own.

They were remarkably similar to children and Peggy could only assume Mrs. Jarvis had said no for that exact reason.

“What breed is it?”

Jarvis smiled widely,

“Golden retriever and German Shepherd mix. Two very sharp breeds and also quite beautiful. But his name isn’t as elegant as his looks.”

Peggy glanced at him,

“What’s that?”

Jarvis looked embarrassed again,

“His name is Beast.”

Peggy lifted an eyebrow,

“Was he predicted to be a handful simply going by his name or something else entirely?”  


Jarvis quickly raised his hands,

  
“Oh no! He’s perfectly well mannered and classically bred. He’d be an excellent companion for anyone…but for his tendency to become overexcited. Mrs. Jarvis was afraid he might overwhelm the children. They are still quite young after all.”

Peggy patted him on the shoulder,

“You know it sounds an awful lot like they really wanted him. If you like, I could watch over him for a bit, and then when Mrs Jarvis thinks it proper, you can have him back.”  


Jarvis chuckled,

“You say that now, but you haven’t even met him. Perhaps he won’t be so easy to give up.”

Peggy shrugged.

“It’s just a puppy. How hard could it be?”

*

The bundle of energy that was Beast was probably the biggest challenge to Peggy’s patience in years. That was saying something when she worked with the likes of Jack Thompson.

“Why can’t you just sit down and think for a moment while I fix us some dinner? Please?”

Begging, pleading, smiling, frowning, nothing seemed to really work on the puppy.

He followed her around everywhere, unless she dared slam the door in his face, which she’d only broken down and resorted to when she needed to shower before work the Monday after the holiday weekend.

He’d sat outside and whined the entire time, and when she broke down and let him in to join her while she put on her makeup, he acted like he’d been thrown in jail.

She’d swatted his bottom with the newspaper when he refused to eat what she’d made for him one afternoon and he’d sulked the rest of the day.

It was remarkable how similar he was to the toddlers she’d babysat in her younger years.

However, all of that flew out the window when it was time for bed.

She had snuggled up under the mound of blankets and quilts on her bed, the first night he’d stayed, and instead of staying on the floor, guarding her door and her feet, he’d jumped up onto the bed.

She’d thought about scolding him, but after watching him turn around twice and curl up into a ball, looking like a lump of gold atop red satin, she hadn’t had the heart to ask him to leave.

He’d now slept beside her for over a week, and Peggy was starting to wonder how she was going to be able to part with him in a couple months.

Beast might have been his name, but Shadow was a much more apt one.

When she got an excited phone call from Angie, telling her she’d be back much sooner than she thought for a visit, Peggy found herself looking down at Beast and grinning her delight.

“Sounds great Ang. We look forward to it.”

She winked at the dog, and he simply tilted his head and stared in admiration at her.

He probably thought she was the strangest human on earth.

*

“When you said ‘we’ I thought you meant Jarvis, or Danny, but _who is this cutie pie?_ ”

Peggy had never heard Angie use that exact pitch of baby talk, and it almost, almost, made her wince.

“This is Beast. He’s a temporary visitor.”  


Peggy glanced at him, and she could have sworn she saw a smug expression on his face to the tune of,

‘Yeah right. Like you’re really going to give me to the Jarvis family.’

“He’s absolutely gorgeous English. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you got a dog! You’re turning out to be full of surprises, and we’ve lived together!”

While Angie dropped her suitcases in favor of hugging Beast, Peggy went to put the kettle on, as well as heat up some leftover meatloaf for Beast.

He wasn’t her shadow in that moment, only because he’d been properly distracted with the affections of Angie, but as soon as she let go of him, he bounded up to Peggy and licked her knees over her stockings.

“Yes darling, I didn’t forget you.”

She rubbed his head and scratched his ears before placing his dish on the ground for him, then turning to retrieve the tea cups for her and Angie.

The rest of the afternoon was spent listening to Angie tell her tales of the theater, and what it was really like being on Broadway.

There was some minimal questioning about Daniel, which Peggy was able to shrug off easily, but she couldn’t help but feel a bit of guilt for having ignored him since refusing his Christmas dinner invitation.

She’d been very busy at work and then at home with Beast, but that was no excuse for how she’d treated him.

By the time Angie retired to the guest room, instead of her former room, for she said it held too many bad memories of failed auditions and would give her nightmares, Peggy had fought with herself about phoning Daniel to just check in.

Saturday evening at 10:30 was an awfully late hour to be calling, especially if Daniel had attended his church earlier, he could have already gone to bed.

The phone rang sharply, startling her half to death and sending Beast running around in nervous circles around her feet, seconds away from barking, Peggy hissed for him to shush, and she plucked up the receiver.

“Hello?”

“Peggy!”

She collapsed into the high back chair beside the phone, and sighed shakily. It was Howard.

“How was Cuba?”

“It was mind blowingly gorgeous Peg, I wish you could have come down to spend Christmas on the white sand.”

Peggy smiled with a slight tinge of sadness,

“You know I hate flying. Maybe if we could just drive to Florida in style, I’ll come with you for your spring break.”

They both knew it was a lie. Well, most of it. But she felt a little more guilt at having neglected Stark as well, leaving him to his usual methods of coping with the depressing holiday, booze and ladies.

“That sounds like an excellent plan, mark it on my calendar. Oh wait…”

Peggy sighed,

“Are you drunk still?”

“Can you blame me? I wish I had someone like you here to keep me straight. I know I’d feel better.”

Howard had gone off the deep end when he’d recovered from the crazy mind control and having nearly died, and instead of talking things out with Peggy and Jarvis, or just Peggy, he’d turned to drinking, hard. He still worked on different projects every day, he insisted, but he usually started his morning with coffee and whiskey, instead of plain coffee.

It worried Peggy and she wanted to do something to help him, but she wasn’t sure what.

“When will you be coming back to this side of the city? We’ll have to meet up. For dinner. Not drinks. Plus you’ve got a new houseguest, I’m sure you want to meet him.”

Peggy was resorting to playing dirty, but she didn’t care.

The reaction she got was immediate, and she pulled the phone away from her ear as Howard went off on a rant.

Mostly he was upset she hadn’t told him about her ‘new man’ sooner.

She smiled down at Beast and rubbed his head as he nudged his cold nose against her crossed legs.

“He’s wonderful and he’s the best companion I’ve had in a long time.”

If Howard couldn’t hear the laughter in her voice, it was his loss.

“Pegs, I assure you I will be home before next weekend. So you tell that guy he’d better prepare to meet the one and only Howard Stark.”

Peggy giggled, feeling rather light headed, it was just too good to be true.

“Okay Howard, I will. I promise. I better let you go. I need to make another phone call before I turn in.”

“Alright have a good night Pegs. I’ll see you soon.”

“Goodnight Howard.”  


The clunk of the phone in the receiver seemed too final, and Peggy sighed as she glanced at the nearest clock.

11:15 pm.

Far too late to call a man she considered potentially a romantic interest.

Then again…as coworkers went, she could call them at any hour for anything.

If it was an emergency.

Her red tipped fingers were already dialing Daniel’s line before she decided which reason she was calling for.

“Heh-hello?”

Heart in her throat, Peggy choked on her words,

“Oh god, did I wake you up? I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize how late it was and I just really wanted to apologize,”

“Peggy? What are you talking about? It’s fine. I was just dozing off in the living room to the news. It’s okay. What on earth are you apologizing for?”

Peggy sighed, and her head fell into her hand,

“I just haven’t been the best friend or coworker lately. I shouldn’t have turned you down for Christmas…I wouldn’t have, except something came up.”

Daniel sighed on the other end of the line, and she knew he was probably shaking his head,

“You have nothing to apologize for. It was really sudden to ask that of you. My whole family would have been a relentless nightmare of endless questioning. I know. They still interrogate me every year. I always have to remind them of my leg, and that shuts them up quick.”

He was probably smiling at his joke at his own expense, and in that moment Peggy felt her heart lift a bit.

She’d never realized how much she cared for him until he had asked her out that afternoon and she knew back then how easy it would be to learn to fall for him.

He was already pretty far gone, and she knew that was the only reason he didn’t care what hour she called at.

She supposed she could have chatted with Howard half the night and then called and Daniel still wouldn’t have minded.

“Well then, they’re not exactly the most thoughtful people are they?”

Before she could bit her tongue, the jab was out.

Daniel chuckled on the other end of the line,

“You’re so right Peggy. But you know, they’re family and they don’t usually have a filter when it comes to their kids love lives. So what can I say? I don’t think you missed out on anything monumental, unless you consider the way we fix chicken instead of turkey endearing?”

Peggy knew many things about the Sousa family, but that was not one of them.

“Really? I suppose that means I shouldn’t make it for dinner when you come over this week. Don’t want you getting sick of it, or trying to compete with your mother’s home cooking.”

The simple drop of the invitation made the weight leave Peggy’s chest.

Daniel’s breath caught on the other end of the line,

“You can make whatever you like. As long as you still want to see me, besides being forced to at work, I’m glad.”

Peggy smiled to herself, and found her fingers twirling through the phone cord.

The whole thing was ridiculous.

Like she was 17 with a crush all over again.

Except this time, he liked her back.

They talked for another hour or so, before Peggy reluctantly let him go, and turned to Beast with tired eyes,

“Bedtime for secret agents.”

*

The next morning, breakfast with Angie was a roller coaster of adventure when Peggy fixed them omelets and the newly minted Broadway star insisted she couldn’t eat dairy anymore.

“What are you on about? You’re thin as a rail and they want you to lose more weight?”

Angie shrugged, and sipped on her black coffee,

“I’m supposed to ascend on wires, and they don’t want me to have to wear too many harnesses, the more there are, the more the costume has to hide. It’s a lot of bologna I know.”

Beast scampered around at their feet, hoping for scraps of bacon, and Peggy pretended not to see Angie pass him all of hers.

“Well, okay then, I guess I better invite Jarvis over to join us, and help finish up.”

Angie giggled,

“Would he really come over to do that? Just for you?”

Peggy shrugged,

“Who knows? He needs to let me know when his family will be ready for Beast back.”

She glanced down at the dog, currently happily munching on some bacon, and then found herself feeling a twinge of sadness in her stomach.

Every day he got bigger, and every day he wormed his way further into her heart.

He still followed her around a lot, but at least he’d learned to follow most commands and gave her some space on days when she really couldn’t stand to be around anything with blond hair…or fur.

Angie cooed at him and then straightened up,

“You’re just dog sitting him temporarily then? I thought you said he was a Christmas present?”

“Kind of yes. But I’m mostly looking forward to teasing Howard with his presence.”

Angie leaned forward, chin propped on her hands,

“What plans?”

Peggy smiled slightly, and began to explain her idea.

*

The doorbell rang at around a quarter after six, and Peggy smoothed her skirt down, checked her hair in the front hall mirror, before proceeding to open the door.

It was Daniel of course, and he was right on time.

He was standing on the front stoop, leaning on his cane with one hand, and clutching a bunch of red roses in the other, smiling sheepishly at her.

“Hey Peggy. I hope it’s okay I brought flowers. You’re not allergic are you?”

Peggy beamed at him, and shook her head, feeling the pin curls swish around her ears,

“No, not at all. Thank you very much. Let me just go put them in some water. Please, make your way into the sitting room and I’ll be right there.”

As she turned away from him, just before he shut the door behind himself, she could have sworn she heard him mumble something like ‘Of course you don’t have allergies, you’re too wonderfully perfect for that.’

She smiled to herself as she dropped the flowers off in the kitchen, spreading the roses out in the vase and perching them on the marble countertop in the center of the room.

She returned to find Daniel getting comfortable in a chair relatively close to the fire, but too small to be joined.

Beast had wandered off to visit Angie, otherwise he would have been following at her heels, and no doubt curious of the newest guest.

“So…”

Daniel began, as Peggy opened her mouth to ask him the first thing she could think of, what he’d gotten for Christmas, and then she fell silent.

“So…would you like something to drink?”  


Peggy gestured to the massive bar hidden beside a bookcase and Daniel blushed,

“Are you trying to get me drunk so I won’t complain about dinner?”

Peggy blinked a couple times, before she realized he was joking.

She grinned,

“Not exactly, but I might try it to see if I can get you to talk about anything besides work. Be honest, that was going to be your first question.”

Daniel looked at the ground and then back up at her, and nodded,

“Boring isn’t it?”

Peggy shrugged,

“Tedious, a hassle, and sometimes a pain all thanks to Thompson, but never boring for me.”

The thing that wasn’t boring was the fact that Peggy severely wanted to cross over and sit beside him, too close or not, and run a hand through that perfectly shaped dark hair of his.

She wanted to know if it curled without the aid of gel to stay in place, or if it really was that straight.

She shook herself as she saw his mouth forming words.

“Sorry? I didn’t have my morning coffee today.”

She laughed nervously, and then realized she heard a telltale clicking.

Beast was headed their way.

She smiled easily, and felt herself relax slightly.

“Do you remember the companion, and present I told you I got?”

Daniel looked intrigued,

“You mean besides your famous friend?”

Peggy nodded,

“Indeed, I now have a furry friend. His name is Beast. But for the first few weeks I had him, I thought Shadow was more apt.”

With a small bark of greeting, or maybe warning on Daniel’s behalf, Beast bounded into the room, and quickly moved to Peggy’s feet.

He circled the carpet she had propped her black heels on and then plopped down in front of them, looking up at Daniel with his tongue lolling out.

He might have looked relaxed, but he was clearly still evaluating Daniel as a possible threat.

“He’s beautiful. Obviously part Golden, but what else?”

Peggy leaned down to rub his ears,

“German Shepherd.”

Daniel looked impressed.

“That’s an expensive combination. Was he a present from Stark?”

Peggy wasn’t sure, but she thought she detected a hint of jealousy in his voice.

That didn’t bode too well for the rest of the evenings plans.

She gulped, and shrugged it off.

“Actually he was a lent gift from Stark’s butler Jarvis. Surely you remember him?”

Daniel’s eyebrows lifted and he nodded,

“Of course. The poor gentleman Jack wanted to frame for the crimes Stark didn’t even commit.”

“Jarvis can more than take care of himself, but his one fault is his loyalty. Someday I worry it’ll get him in real trouble.”

“I think I’d like that drink now.”

Peggy stood at once, for once not annoyed with having to play bartender or secretary,

“Of course. Dinner will be ready in just a few moments. What will you have?”

“Whiskey, neat.”

That hadn’t been Daniel replying, and Peggy turned around to find Howard standing in the doorway, while she noted out of the corner of her eye that Daniel was distinctly rolling his eyes.

“Howard!”

“Pegs when you made me come home I expected some real competition. You mean to tell me this guy is the one you’ve got living with you? He doesn’t look like he’d harm a fly.”

Peggy groaned.

Daniel frowned,

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh my god.”

Howard smirked at them both,

“Didn’t Peggy warn you I was coming tonight? I’m sure you know me by my reputation. But it’s Stark. Howard Stark.”

Peggy rolled her eyes, and shook her head,

“No, no this isn’t what was supposed to happen.”

“What exactly is going on?”

Daniel piped up, and Peggy actually held a hand out to him, begging him to be silent.

Luckily he did just that.

Howard’s glance dropped from where he’d probably been studying Peggy’s dress and took in the ball of fluff at her feet.

“WHAT IS THAT?”

A yelp was Beast’s reply, and Peggy shouted back,

“Calm down Howard! It’s just a dog. He’s the companion I was telling you about. It was a joke for god’s sake. Sorry Daniel, but this was just meant to be a welcome home prank, and I’m afraid it’s gone horribly wrong, because Howard wasn’t supposed to arrive until later this evening.”

She sighed and turned around to pour herself a shot of whiskey and downed it quickly, relishing the burn.

“Well that’s just brilliant. I came home early because I wanted to see you. Okay? I missed you. Is that such a crime? I didn’t know it was time for practical jokes already.”

It was a wonder Angie hadn’t shown up yet to investigate the noise, but then again Peggy realized she might have slipped out and thus, wanted to give her and Daniel some privacy.

The thought was nice, but now she had to deal with Howard on top of everything else.

“Will you excuse me for a moment please?”

Peggy asked Daniel, and he shrugged,

“Hand me that bottle and you got a deal.”

Before Howard could get a word of protest out, Peggy slapped the bottle in Daniel’s outstretched palm and stalked past, snagging Howard’s arm in a pinching hold.

*

“What the hell Carter? Are you out of your mind? He works with you?”

Peggy sighed,

“Maybe I am. But I really like him Howard. What would you have me do?”

Howard pursed his lips,

“Have dinner with me instead?” He saw her expression and shook his head, “No of course not, that’s never going to be an option, got it. But honestly Pegs, you can’t be serious. What if he’s only dating you to get closer to me? Did you ever think about that? They’ve still got a vendetta against me.”

Peggy nodded,

“I know. Don’t you think I already thought of that? But Howard, we’ve been seeing each other for several months now, and your name was cleared entirely. You have nothing to worry about. As sweet as it is that you worry for me, you don’t need to. I can handle myself. Now go get some sleep. I know you’ve got jet lag, don’t argue with me. The bags under your eyes tell the whole story.”

She leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his cheek, and patted his arm where she’d gripped it before,

“I’m sorry. The whole thing was pretty childish, but your reaction over the phone was too much to resist.”

Howard shrugged,

“It’s okay Pegs. You got me good. I guess I’m just not used to being the punch line.”

She watched him go, only slightly wobbling in his steps, and then went back to the sitting room.

Daniel was incredibly patient and she knew she didn’t deserve it.

The half empty bottle of whiskey told her the whole story.

“Don’t suppose I need dinner anymore do I?”

He must have been a hard drinker in the army, because he didn’t even have a slur to his words, and his eyes were remarkably clear when they met hers.

“I’m really sorry Daniel. This was supposed to be a fun evening, with laughter and crazy Stark stories. Not this at all.”

He shrugged.

“It’s okay. I think your dog likes me a little better now, so that’s a plus.”

He grinned at Beast who simply looked up at her with a lolling tongue and a wagging tail.

Peggy sighed, and then moved over to sit beside him, feeling him flinch away slightly, before relaxing a bit.

Maybe the whiskey helped.

Maybe it could help her.

“Daniel…”

He turned to her, and jerked back a bit, as if just remembering she was that close.

“Hmm?”

“You’re really quite handsome, you know that?”

Daniel smiled lazily at her,

“You’re the one sounding like you’re drunk…stop that.”

She pushed in closer, brushing her thigh against his and daring to reach out and stroke his cheek, and when he didn’t move, didn’t even breath, just continued to stare at her with something approaching wonder, she leaned in.

He might have gasped against her lips, or she was the one exhaling in surprise, as she kissed him and tasted the whiskey mixed with something vaguely resembling allspice.

There was a hint of stubble above his lip and below his chin, and instead of being harsh on her skin, it merely tickled and she smiled into the kiss.

“Peggy…”

His voice was a hushed whisper when she broke away, and she looked down at his lap, where he was clenching the bottle that barely held any liquid, having spilled most of it on the carpet from shock.

“What are you doing?”

Peggy licked her lips, and knew there was a good chance the smeared pink lipstick was all over her face,

“I think you know I invited you for dinner, but that was only to attempt to be decent. I really wanted to thank you for just, being there for me, so many times. Food doesn’t speak volumes enough.”

Daniel gulped nervously, and glanced around the room, eyes lighting on Beast before returning to her face,

“And you think getting physical will?”  


Peggy shrugged,

“If it’s not what you want, that’s fine. But it’s something I want.”

Daniel coughed and reached up to pull his collar away from his neck,

“Well, it’s not every day that a guy like me gets a kiss from women like you. In fact, I doubt I’d make it to forty and ever have been kissed.”

Peggy bit her lip,

“That was your first kiss? Don’t lie to me like that Sousa.”

Daniel grinned and shook his head,

“Well truth be told, once back in elementary school…but technically not since I lost my leg. I mean, if you can’t dance, what woman will look at you twice?”

Peggy felt her blood chill for a moment, before remembering where she was and who she was with.

The echoes of another similar conversation still tainted her reply.

“Maybe you just need the right partner.”

She looked over at him again, and was struck by the pure fondness in his eyes.

“Is that right?”

Peggy got to her feet at once, and kicked off her heels, before turning to him, offering her hand,

“Let’s try it right now. Right here. Dance with me Daniel.”

His eyes went wide, and he glanced at the floor, unsure, despite the soft padding of carpet everywhere, and the clearly content Beast curled up by the fire, and then reached out to take her hand, and Peggy noticed how chilled his skin felt.

Was it from nerves or something else?

“Okay.”

He certainly had good form, even if he was long out of practice, and Peggy didn’t mind the fact that they merely swayed in place more than moved around the room with great sweeping steps.

It was perfectly fine.

The food in the kitchen grew cold while they stayed in the sitting room, but Peggy didn’t mind at all.

She especially didn’t mind when they sat down for a break from dancing and ended up falling asleep leaned up against the couch, propped on cushions yanked off said couch.

Beast even moved over to Peggy’s side in the middle of the night, and when she realized Daniel still had his arms around her, she smiled slightly, and snuggled closer to his chest before letting her eyes fall shut.

*

“What the hell?”

“Who are you?”

“The owner of this house!

“Does that give you the right to burst into the bathroom when a lady is showering?”

“Well, maybe not!”

“Then GET OUT!”

The raised voices of Howard and Angie were what woke Peggy and Daniel, and instead of really moving, they both just exchanged a glance.

Peggy knew they would meet eventually, and of course Howard was going to play the owner of the house card.

He just loved the excuse to see a beautiful damsel in distress.

But Angie was a bit more than he’d bargained for.

Peggy tried to fight the laughter as it shook through her, but she realized Daniel was chuckling too, and when Beast went off to investigate the ongoing argument, Peggy sighed.

  
“I don’t suppose you’d like to stay for breakfast?”

Daniel managed an approximation of a look of horror, before grinning,

“Of course. I never really got to eat last night. Whiskey is hardly a good meal substitute.”

While Peggy gaped at him in real horror, having completely forgotten about their meal despite not having consumed any alcohol, Daniel just chuckled again.

Breakfast was an interesting event, to say the least.

Angie and Howard mostly glared at each other while Daniel threw together some bacon and eggs for everyone, and Peggy ensured the coffee was _very_ strong.

But after Howard had skipped out for a _business meeting_ and Daniel had taken off, but not before giving Peggy a kiss that took her breath away, Angie turned on her and demanded details.

Peggy wasn’t a fool though.

She’d seen the way her friends eyes had followed the billionaire around the kitchen.

“Why don’t you ask me the real question you want to, is Howard seeing anyone?”

The elbow in her side was totally worth it as Angie gave her a look.

Peggy smiled to herself as she felt Beast rub up against her legs, his cold nose an easy indicator of his cheerful presence.

She wasn’t sure if she was going to give him back at all. Jarvis was going to be incredibly smug.

She didn’t look forward to telling him he’d been right, _as usual._

*

**END**


End file.
